A Marked Man
by Hadrien
Summary: Flynn reached back and ran his fingers over the small dark scar branding his shoulder blade, dipping into the shallow letter. At times he forgot it was there. But he could never forget for long.


It was just _water._ The same cool, refreshing water that her mother always brought up to the tower and poured into the basin, but out here it was different. It was cold and clear and slipped through her fingers, and it was the same now as it trickled back into the little stream. Her tower, her home was no more than a few miles behind her. At first she found herself looking back every couple of feet, hoping to catch another glimpse until it finally disappeared into the labryinth of trees. Rapunzel reached down to gather another heaping handful when a small fish swam by and tickled her fingers. She laughed, keeping her hand still long enough in hopes of attracting a few more. Maybe it was different. Her basin water didn't have all these interesting fish in it.

And it was the same water her newly aquired guide was now bathing himself in. She had mentioned being thirsty, so Flynn had been so kind as to show her to a small lake nestled deep within the forest. It was a spot he frequented, or so he claimed, and had shed most of his clothes in favour of a quick dip. His skin was a bit darker than her own, like he'd spent a lot of time in the sun. Something she'd dreamed of ever since she could remember. She brought a hand up to her face, studying the paleness of her arm in comparison to his, when something caught her eye.

"Flynn," Rapunzel began softly, squinting and scrutinizing. "That 'B' on your back... what does it mean?"

He ran a hand through his wet hair and looked over at the girl sitting on the bank, her head tilted slightly to one side.

"Brigand. You know, an outlaw. Thief. Bandit," he casually explained, dumping another handful of water over his head. He glanced over, gauging her reaction to this news, but decided to add more when he noticed her blank expression. "It means criminal, more or less."

"No, no, I know what brigand means. So you are one? A brigand, I mean?" Rapunzel's voice trailed off, her eyes absently darting up and down his exposed flesh.

The question made him smile. He was used to women oggling him. But hers wasn't the hungry sort of gaze women usually offered. What he saw in her face was an innocent curiosity. No longing, no unbridled lust. She was young, that was easy enough to guess. Sixteen, he'd wager. And sadly inexperienced, judging from the way her eyes continued to roam over him. He had actually debated getting out not a minute before, but lingered a few moments longer. Who was he to deprive the poor girl of some eye candy?

"Yes," he sighed, slowly approaching the shoreline. "I'll spare you the boring details, but some would say that I've made some poor life choices. This little beauty is courtesy of the generous kingdom of Corona." Flynn reached back and ran his fingers over the small dark scar branding his shoulder blade, dipping into the shallow letter. At times he forgot it was there. But he could never forget for long.

"Besides, I prefer ...opportunist," Flynn remarked as he slipped his vest on and fastened it. She nodded, the vague explanation seeming to satisfy her.

Rapunzel chewed on that thought for a moment, unconciously biting her lower lip.

"But I decided to trust you."

"Horrible decision. Remember?" Flynn smirked, vigorously digging a pinkie into his ear to remove the excess water.

"Does this mean you're not going to take me to see the floating lights?" The disappointment in her voice was heartbreaking. Flynn almost felt sorry for her.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm letting you keep my satchel. Although judging from your appearance, you could probably use it more than me." He glanced down at her bare, muddy feet. "Maybe buy yourself a decent pair of shoes."

Rapunzel lit up, her faith seemingly restored. Gullible, naive, adorable, check check check. Flynn had planned on ditching her somewhere out in the woods, making his way back to her tower, grabbing his satchel and hitting the road, but when an opportunity for entertainment knocked...

Boots on and hair smoothed back, Flynn began to walk away, but not before looking back and flashing his young companion a coy smile. "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."


End file.
